Royal Love
by Darkest-Wings
Summary: Edward heir to the Crimson kingdom captures Prince Jacob and brings him home as his slave. Edward somehow starts falling for Jacob but can Jacob forgive all the hurt or will Edward have to keep forcing him? M for rape/abuse/lemons. YAOI  warning :p ED/JB
1. End of a war

**Hello, My name is Jester, and I am borrowing this account because I choose not to make my own. A little about myself is I love the books not the movies, so please keep that in mind. Now as this story that I am telling progresses, I will be mentioned once in a while for I am the Jester. Now let us commence my audience.**

_This is a story of a far away land where there were still fair princesses, dashing princes, beloved queens, and courageous and noble kings. For years everyone from the Crimson Kingdom lived in prosperity, then the land was attacked by the dark Nightfall Kingdom and for many years the war raged on. It wasn't until a young man, heir to the throne of the Nightfall Kingdom was born that the old and wise Oracle said, "This is the one destined to end the war." Seventeen years later the young man grew up to be one of the finest warriors in the land. And our story begins on a fateful day when his brother died in the hands of a Crimson Royal, awakening his hatred and rage._

Brown chocolate eyes stared at the body of his younger brother, held in the arms of his dark skinned kin. They all watched as their future king stood shocked, then in one swift movement he had taken back the body and clung to it as a monstrous howl tore from his throat. All around him his people crowded near and shared his pain. A hand patted his shoulders as a young woman tried to comfort him, his brother's wife. "I am sorry," the heir said, "It was supposed to be me out there today, had I not been indulging myself in political affairs within our walls, I would have prevented this."

"Prince Jacob," the woman whispered, "He loved you and wouldn't have wanted you to blame yourself, please rest assured, it would help me and make me feel at ease if you would not blame the current situation on yourself." Her black hair swung over her shoulder and fell down to her belly, showing a slight bump signifying she was to be a mother. "Lady Leah is right," a black haired young woman said, her face had three swipes of a wolves claw, from her earlier years, "Now is the time for revenge though, we must show those pale ones that we aren't to be disgraced like this." "Emily!" a bark rose and everyone turned to look at the approaching general, "Do not speak to Prince Jacob like this ever. Learn your place woman and don't shame me again."

"Sam," Jacob said, "Don't worry about it, this is very devastating to all of us. Seth," Jacob beckoned to a young man who had recently earned the title of captain, "Take the women somewhere to relax. Embrey, Paul, and Jared," three men stepped forward, "Make the ceremony for my brothers passing on, ready. Quil, inform my father, he wont be too happy that I am sending a messenger but, I have to ready my brothers body." A young man nodded and ran off to the higher chambers. Sam leaned his head against a cold pillar nearby, "Would you like me to withdraw our men for the ceremony?" Jacob nodded, "Yes, and while you are at it, please make sure all posts are guarded. I wouldn't place doubt those damn pale ones to attack during this most painful time." Sam nodded his head and ran out the door barking orders left and right. Jacob turned towards a huge statue of golden brown in the shape of a wolf, "Please have his soul at rest."

Golden eyes stared on a space in the wall, bored already with the current situation at hand that his . bif oaf of a brother made. "Emmett!" a golden eyed, golden haired man yelled at a brown haired golden eyed buff young man, "You killed one of the Royals of the Nightfall Kingdom. This is going to complicate things, killing royals has always been against the rules and now look at what you have done." Emmett shrugged, "I don't understand how this is a bad thing father." The first young man sighed, "How many months is Rose on? What you did brother is you leveled the playing field, you have now opened the doors to the assassination of Royals, including your wife Rose." Emmett paled, if there was a question of the possibility for a Cullen to pale it was proven then. "Father," Emmett said, "What am I going to do?"

His father shook his head, "What we are going to do, is extend the guards duties, until further notice you will not leave Rose, or your mother's side. Alice and Jasper will be fighting as always in the battle field, but Edward will be taking your position." Edward rose, "That is impossible, I will not take the rules into mind and will kill most of these people!" A black haired young woman entered followed by a quiet yellow haired young man, "That is what is going to have to be done father. Because of Emmett's stupidity we are forced to take them all prisoners to protect our kingdom. We should attack tonight, while they are mourning, I realize this puts us among savages but, this war has gone on long enough." "Alice," the king said, "I understand, ready the troops." Edward sighed, "I will go get dressed." "I planned to give you this information on better conditions, " Jasper said, "Alice is with child, and its to be a boy."

Edward scoffed, "Oh, the torture of this situation." The king shook his head, "Because of Emmett's mistake, a lot will be lost here tonight including our kingdoms honor. I hereby announce Emmett and his offspring to be disinherited. Effective immediately, Edward is the new heir to my throne, Alice stay with Rose and Jasper, accompany Edward on the front lines." Jasper nodded, "They will be taken as slaves Sire, I am sorry, but I refuse to make more killings." The king nodded, "I feel bad enough as it is, having their blood on us, more than necessary, would be torture."

**This is where I leave off, in the next chapter, heirs clash swords and a certain death that will bring more rage to Jacob this and more in**

**The death of a King**


	2. Death of a King

**The reviews were nice, I appreciate it. Unfortunately I already tried many things and it ended up once spaced, it isn't working. Thank you very much for your time and effort though.- DW**

_I welcome you now to the second chapter of this tragic story where two young men were brought up hating each other, and be warned, I am always one for detail. – Jester_

Chapter 2- The death of a king

The prince, Jacob, was covered in a cloak, his tan skin was covered in sweat because of the

heat, and the weight of his brothers casket fell solely on his shoulders. Yet, it was worth it, his

brother had been his everything, and now, his brother was dead. Killed mercilessly by a Royal

Cullen, from the Kingdom of Crimson. A single tear slid down his cheek and he was quick to

wipe it away, a smile was on his lips, gently tugging, threatening to show.

He remembered his

brother always had to act like a tough one, always had to act like the one who tried hard,

because Jacob did not let any of his effort show, as heir, it was just not done.

Jacob reached the platform where his brother's casket was to be burned, and a silence fell

across his people. The witch walked up to the casket and began to speak in hushed tones,

allowing only the code of safe passage to be heard by the dead. Finally she turned to everyone

and smiled sadly, "I remember when he was born, a young cub twenty years ago, long ago. It

used to be that fifteen years wasn't that old, in those times when war was nonexistent."

Jacob

drowned out her words, remembering his brothers life, up until his very death. This wasn't where

Jacob wanted to be, he wanted to be tearing out the Cullens throat, the one who dared touch

his brother. If he lived past his fathers rage tonight, that was exactly what he was going to do,

kill every Cullen he could.

Edward was on top of his black horse, it was about five minutes until they reached the Nightfall

kingdom, and then, blood would spill. He looked at his brother Jasper and made some signs,

Jasper signed back and Edward nodded, everything was going according to plan. The Royals

were having a huge ceremony for the death of the young prince, Edward rolled his eyes, it was

pathetic, the dead were dead so it didn't matter if they were buried or not.

Pretty soon the gates

of the Nightfall kingdom were in front of them. "Edward," Jasper said, "I will take the outer parts

with my men, since you are the new heir, it only feels right for you to take down the remaining

prince and his father." Edward shrugged, "I guess, fine, I will go into the center, you remain in

the outer ridges and cover me." Jasper nodded and then the gate lowered, at Edwards

questioning look, he replied, "There are some people who are on our side, who want this war to

end, and we just happen to have some of their loved ones." Edward smiled, "Your ways of

thinking are above intelligent dear brother." They headed inside with their entire army at their

backs.

Jacob was preying on his knees when the doors of the temple were kicked in, his prays continued.

Edward was behind the cloaked figure, and when he saw the person still kneeling he decided it

was probably a woman crying over the casket in the middle. He directed his attention towards

the seven body guards around the person.

"You pale ones! Dishonor falls upon you, fighting us

while we mourn the death of one of our Royals!" a guard screamed then ran at Edward. Edward

blocked the strike and slid his dagger across the neck. His men at his sides were defending

themselves fairly well. He sheath his sword and walked towards the cloaked figure, "Ma'am, we

are conquering this Kingdom, please make your way to a soldier outside and they will not harm

you."

Jacob finished his prays, he stood and turned, his eyes clashed against golden ones and he

saw the pale one take a step back, "I am not a Ma'am, my name is Prince Jacob Black of

Nightfall and I would like to know why you would attack when our guard is down. Are you

Cullens so coward?" Edward glared, "I am not a coward and neither is any of my relatives,

except for he who killed your brother, but he has been disowned."

Jacob laughed, "You are no

better than him, you must be Edward, still a coward. You attack us and yet disown your brother,

that makes no sense. But you will not leave here with us alive." Jacob uncloaked himself, a lean

body showed, he was only in a pair of loose pants, on his feet where simple slippers and his

long hair was tied back away from his face. "Draw your weapon Coward." Edward drew his

sword, "I will make you eat those words foolish prince of savages." Jacob and Edward ran at

each other swinging right and left, their swords clashed above and below them.

Jasper entered to see his brother fighting the prince, and as this went on, what Jasper

recognized as the King of Nightfall Kingdom snuck up close with a bow and arrow in hand.

Jasper without thinking ran to him and slit his throat.

Jacob turned as his father fell, blood covered his hands quickly spilling everywhere. "Father!"

Jacob yelled, "Father?" Edward didn't hesitate, he ran behind Jacob and hit him with his hilt,

Jacob fell unconscious to the floor among the blood. "Was killing the king necessary?" Jasper

nodded, "It was you or him, and even though I feel bad for them, I wouldn't want to lose you."

Edward looked at Jacob, "He is to be my slave, I feel, you can say responsible for him." Jasper

nodded again, "As would I brother."


	3. Chained to a Promise

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. It means the world..**

_Hello dearest readers, I am back again with the third chapter, I don't know how much longer I can hold out, but isn't it sad? A pride and noble boy brought down by a pale one? I mean… never mind, on to the story._

_Chapter 3- Chained to a promise_

Edward was in his room drinking out of a bottle of whisky when the soldiers arrived to tell him

the prisons, dungeons, and spare rooms were filled with prisoners. "Very well," he told them,

"Keep the others in the yard, and tomorrow we will have a sale, this will help us with money and

the people will work less. I will make a list tonight of things that will be inappropriate to do with

them." A soldier grinned, "You mean to turn them into slaves?" Edward nodded, "Yes, and their

legs will always be chained, this will prevent them from rebelling and running away. The last

thing we nee is an uprising." The soldier bowed and left with the rest of the soldiers, a smirk on

his face, it was about time this war ended.

Alice came walking into Edwards room later that evening, her beautiful face was outlined by

worry marks. "What's wrong Alice?" Edward asked her. Alice shook her head, "You are making

them slaves?" "Would you rather I surrender instead? They hate us too much for me to just let

them go, I can't take that risk, I have two nephews on the way and I will not put them in jeopardy

because you decided to have a conscience now." Alice's face looked hurt and Edward quickly

regretted his words, "Alice, in time they will learn to accept us, and then they will be free. Until

then, please understand that they will be treated as our enemy." Alice walk towards his balcony,

"Our people aren't as forgiving as us, they are a lot like Emmett, in the sense that they will

humiliate them." Edward pointed at a parchment, "I have written rules that will be punished by

life in jail or death if caught, of how the slaves are to be treated." Alice gave her approval, "Very

well." She began walking to his door, before she opened it she turned to him, "About Prince

Jacob…" Edward couldn't meet her eyes, "Think what you want, but humiliating him wasn't what

I intended." Alice smiled sadly, "I know Edward, you will treat him nice. Is that what your private

chamber is for? I heard you had it redone." Edward looked her in the eyes finally, "Yes, he will

sleep there and live there until we can all live in peace." Alice nodded in understandment, "This

will also keep him from trouble." Edward sighed, "He is going to hate me for a few years, but this

is to be expected. Can you call for Jasper when you see him, its about our new land." Alice

sighed, "And we are back to business, very well. Sleep well brother." She left and Edward was

left to think about the following hours, an idea had begun to form in his head and by the time

Jasper arrived he had the solution to over population.

Jacob felt his head split in two, warm blood spilled from it and he sat up in surprise. It took him a

while to figure out that what was in his head wasn't blood but sweat, and his head wasn't

splitting, it was just a migraine. "Shit," he muttered, "What did I drink last night?" Then slowly,

painfully, he began to remember. Agony spread through out his body but it was nothing

compared to the ache in his chest. Both his father and his brother were gone, in one day, both

had died. This made him the king of Nightfall. "Shackles," Jacob muttered, "That's how I get to

rule, in shackles." He didn't have to look to know that that was what was causing pressure on

his legs. He looked around, the room had white walls, but everything else was black, and not

just any black, an endless, almost void black. He finally had the courage to look down, like he

suspected, shackles on his feet. He brushed the hair from his face, and his anxiety grew, his

people were probably dead, or worse, encaged. That was the thing about Nightfall, nobody

there liked rooms or cages, much less chains.

Jacob had always been a calm person, so when he felt the need to destroy everything in the

room, he knew he had reached his limit. A knock sounded and that distracted him from his need

to go on a rampage. In a matter of seconds he was at the bed, and just then the door opened

and his captor walked in. Jacob felt a growl at the back of his throat, this surprised both him and

Prince Edward. "I see you are awake." Edward stated, "Are you hungry?" Jacob didn't speak, he

couldn't find his voice. Edward seemed to notice this, and he shook his head, "I know you are

wondering about your people, but until you have eaten I will not tell you anything." He snapped

his fingers and a maid appeared, "You have been asleep for nearly a week, you need

supplement in your body or you will pass on." Jacob looked surprised at the fact that he had

been asleep for so long, "You didn't even hit me that hard." Edward hadn't expected that form of

reply from Jacob and burst out laughing. "I know, our doctor told us you were suffering from

depression. I apologize about what has happened. This is Bella, please eat and ask her for

whatever you need." Edward left the room and Jacob looked at the maid. She carried a large

tray filled with different meats, vegetables, and fruits.

"Hello Sire," she said, "Is there anything in specific you would like?" Jacob shook his head, "I

would like to know where my people are." Bella gasped, "That is forbidden news sire, I would

get hanged if I was to tell you." Jacob didn't doubt it so he looked at the tray, in one swift

movement he threw it across the room, anger in his eyes. "I am captured, does _his majesty_

prince Edward think he can hold me here as some sort of trophy? Does he think we can chat

over a nice cup of tea? My people and I don't take lightly to being captured and I will not eat filth

supplied by the Cullen scums. Take your leave and don't return unless its to inform me of my

people." Bella scurried out of the room and Jacob raged silently, "This war is not over."


	4. Beginning of an Attraction

**Thank you for the reviews, yes bella is a maid, I find that hilarious as well, Jacob is all alone and so he doesn't have much to live for. Except his people of course. These next chapters are going to get interesting. Please keep reading.**

_Welcome once again fair ones, to the story of our kingdoms. Read with care and please beware, there is to be mature descriptions, so lets begin and read along this expedition and story of Jacob and Edwards Journey. –Jester_

Bella didn't know what to do, Jacob wasn't eating, it was the fourth day and he wasn't eating. Edward

was going to be very upset, at her. "My poor Prince has to busy himself with savages and that ungrateful

savage cant even bother to eat." She had just finished cleaning the food that Jacob had thrown again. He

wouldn't eat, he would only sleep, he wouldn't consume anything to tell the truth. Bella shook her head,

"I will have to tell lady Alice, she will know what to do." Bella disappeared through a hall way with her

headache growing bigger.

Jacob was on the bed, he hadn't moved from there in days. Food wasn't important to him and neither

was water, he just wanted to know how his people were, was it too difficult for the bastard prince to tell

him. He would bite his tongue and die before he stayed a slave to this pale fleshed one, anger caused

him to awaken again, even his dreams were filled with rage. He liked the room, that was one of the only distractions he had over the weeks that passed.

The room was spacious, it overlooked the kingdom and so every once in a while he would see one of his people and they looked content. He however, did not feel content. '

The war was over but he lived with the people who had ruined him. He curled up and closed his eyes. He remained that way for a long while. He heard a noise all of a sudden.

Looking up he saw a pale one leaning over

him, a worried expression on her face. A sweet smell came from her and Jacob flinched, "You are with

child pale one, why do you come?" Alice smiled sweetly, "I was worried about you, please eat, I brought

you food I myself made. My name is Alice." Jacob looked surprised, "Alice Cullen? You are known to be

ruthless, why would you worry over a prisoner?" Alice shook her head, "We need you and your people

captured to stop the war. We couldn't risk your attacks anymore. Too many deaths." Jacob smiled, "Are

you not afraid that I will attack you in your weakened state?" Alice laughed, "Jacob, you are a prisoner

of war, not a coward, if anything your people are known for their noble ways." Jacob sighed, "That

proved to e our undoing." Alice frowned, "Don't dilly dally too much on it, your people are serving our

kingdom, they are earning their food and stay. Some still live in your kingdom, so its not that bad."

The door swung open just then and Jasper came running in, "Bella told me you were acting up and

refused to listen to reason. Insisting to talk to a raged Jacob! I told you that until he calms down that

he.." He stared at Jacob, "He doesn't seem to be in rage, and he doesn't seem to be anything but

delicate at this point. Are you feeling well lad?" Jasper reached over to feel Jacob's head, a low growl

escaped Jacob. Alice quickly covered, "He doesn't liked being touched darling, but I was worried, and for

once Bella didn't exaggerate his condition. Yet, she did about me coming over here, he was sound asleep

when I walked in." Jacob smiled, "I apologize for my presentation Lady Alice, Sir Jasper, maybe next time

I can even have tea with the two of you." Jacob was as surprised as Alice and Jasper, considering what

had just come out of Jacob's mouth. Alice didn't even give him a chance to take back his words, "Yes,

what about tomorrow?"

Edward came in then, his face an angry color, his eyes a deadly glare, stalking over to Jacob he punched

him in the stomach making Jacob slam against the wall behind him, before anyone could react another hit

came from Edward and Jacob was thrown onto the floor.

Finally Jasper stepped in front of Jacob, "What the hell is wrong with you Edward?" Jacob was

unconscious on the floor and Alice had tears streaming down her face, "Edward You better have a good

explanation because I am about to kill you myself!" Edward couldn't seem to calm down, "That thing

attacked Alice and she lost her baby! Jasper how can you stand there defending the fiend!" Jasper shook

his head, "Bella again? I say we execute her Alice dear." Alice growled, "Edward, I came to talk to him,

and you just attacked him for no reason, I had gotten him to smile! He was going to eat again, and he

isn't us! Besides, what the hell? How would I lose the baby in a matter of seconds and also be diagnosed? Are you retarded or something?"

Alice stood, "He wouldn't attack us in our weakest moment. Any of us. You would do well to

remember, they are noble, unlike us." Jasper shook his head again, "We will take care of Bella and her

lies, you take care of Jacob because he seems to always be injured, a lot. And in his weakened state, well, I will be

surprised if he wakes up at all in the next few days without the notion of killing himself."

Jasper and Alice left shared a look then left, Edward sighed and punched

the wall, pieces fell to the floor leaving a hole in its place. "Damn it" He bent down and picked up Jacob

setting him on the bed. Blood covered his face and a bruise was forming on his face around his left

cheek bone. His stomach was only a little bruised, but if not broken one of his ribs was probably

fractured.

Edward went to the wash room, grabbing warm water, a cloth, and a change of clothes he walked over

to Jacob. Jacob was laid across the silk black covers and for an instant Edward froze as he looked at

Jacob in a new way. His tanned skin was well toned, a body most people would kill to own, or have. With

the white walls and black bed, it almost looked erotic. Edward froze, "What the hell am I thinking?" He

leaned down and soaked the cloth in the water then began dabbing on Jacob's face. Such creamy dark skin, he loved the feeling of it. He moved the

towel to Jacob's mouth, and subconsciously Jacob opened his mouth. Edward unknowingly dabbed the

lips, imagining what it would be like to have them on his. Jacob began sucking at the towel, and Edward

remembered he hadn't had much water to drink. Walking to the wash room, he got a cup with cool

water and walked back to Jacob. He took water in his mouth and leaned over Jacob, Jacob clasped his

lips and sucked. Edward felt his body heat up and he allowed Jacob to suck on his tongue.

A side of Edward was wondering, "What the hell am I doing?" But the side that seemed sexually

attracted to Jacob over powered it and soon Edward was turning the event into a full out kiss. All the while Edward thinking to himself, "He's attractive and I can't help it!"


	5. Despair and Pain

Chapter 5- Pain and Despair

_*Jester cries while telling this chapter*_

Jacob awoke to a headache the size of the moon, he look up, and frowned, his people were going in

heat soon. "This is probably the reason I woke up." He muttered. "No it was probably because Edward

has been taking care of you ." Alice was sitting next to him, he was lying in bed and she had his hand in

hers. Her belly was beginning to show a bit and he worried, "How long was I out?" Alice bit her lip, "Your

clan has been in heat twice already so about two full moons." Jacob shook his head, "How hard did that

bastard hit me?" Alice shrugged, "Not that hard actually, when the doctor came he said it was due to

you stressing about losing your kingdom, and something about denial. Also, I think it was malnourishment. You did wake up once in a while but it was very brief. Jake, my brother feels terrible, can you please forgive him?"

Jacob sighed, "Was that the only reason I was asleep?"

Alice nodded, "Yes, oh and you missed Bella's execution, it was quite amusing everyone was waiting for

it." Jacob smiled, "I bet they were. How did she come to work for you in the first place?" Alice shrugged

again, "Details, would you like some food? You have only had broth, though your muscles didn't tone

down none." Jacob frowned, "Yes they did, you wouldn't notice it but my strength is near gone. I cant

believe I am this week now. About your brother..." There was a few moments of silence and Jacob shrugged, "I honestly don't know."

Alice didn't know what to say then she smiled, " I am naming our baby

Aspice." Jacob made a face then coughed loudly, "Poor baby." Alice pouted, "Hey that's anything but fair."

Jasper entered

with a knock on the door and said, "How do you think the baby feels darling?"

Jacob burst out laughing at the look on Alice's face, "See even your husband has a point, so its a male?" Jasper grinned, "That's what Alice says." Jacob was about to reply, then Edward entered a smile on his face,

Jacob's immediately disappeared and Edwards soon followed leaving everyone feeling a bit tense. "So you are awake?" Edward asked, "I

need to more than anything else apologize for my behavior. I believe it was uncalled for and any

favor you want I shall grant." Jacob didn't speak instead he looked out the window and ignored Edward,

Jasper and Alice looked uncomfortable. Jacob finally spoke, "Free us." Edward sighed, "Anything but that."

Jacob growled, "I shouldn't have expected such understanding from a heartless bastard."

Finally Alice made an excuse, "Dinner will be ready soon, then

off to bed. Maybe tomorrow you will join us?" Her and jasper left with a small smile at Jacob then the door closed behind them.

"Will you

not understand that I do this for your own good?" Edward growled. "I can not, you animals have killed Rosalie's child and not only that but refuse to work well. Few actually are coming through but until you fully change enough to gain my trust, I can not promise release."

In the two months that Jacob would not wake up

he had enjoyed those kisses that had come from Jacob, especially during the time of heat that Jacob

would soon find himself on again. Jacob turned to look at him with the brown mesmerizing eyes, "What

do you want me to say? I apologize I cant accept it or you?" Edward seemed to snap then, he didn't

want an apology he wanted love, or at least a lover. He crawled over to Jacob who tried getting up only

to be slammed across to the other side of the room. Jacob struggled to get up as Edward approached

him, his eyes black with rage. Jacob seemed frightened, his eyes were threatening to close but not from

sleep.

Edward picked Jacob up and tossed him onto the bed then grabbed a decorative chain nearby, then

chained Jacob to the bed. Jacob struggled, his muscles flexing and only making Edward cringe more in

lust. "Edward, what the hell is going on here?" Jacob asked, "Let me go you stupid fool! Coward!"

Edward grabbed one of the kicking legs and tied it to the foot of the bed, and then the other one

followed. "You ungrateful pet! I have tried to make you feel welcomed! I have tried to care for you!" Edward growled, "Did you forget who the pet was here? You are mine

to use as I want, and in these two months you have been sleeping, I have the perfect set of activities you

must do." Jacob glared and began howling, Edward slapped him hard across the face and Jacob stopped,

blood coming to dribble down his chin.

Edward had come up with so many fantasies, just for Jacob, he bent and grabbed a box beneath the bed, opening it he took out a large tube in that was made

out of porcelain. It had a large buckle on it and was in the shape of a large penis. Jacob felt

understanding dawn on him and he struggled even more, earning another slap across the face. Edward

smiled in a sinister way, "Open you mouth." Jacob bit both his lips closed he shook his head, he was a warrior, he would not be humiliated. Edward smiled, "I love using

force." He grabbed a large clothes pin , "Do you have any idea what this is for pet?" Jacob began to

breath heavily and Edward removed the simple pair of pants that covered Jacob showing a limp and

asleep penis. "Its for your little one." Edward said. "Jacob shook his head, "Edward don't, please!"

Edward frowned, "I don't like being told what to do," he took Jacob's penis in his hand, "you don't obey

how do you expect me to listen huh pet?" He touched the tip which was starting to awaken and then he

clamped the clothes pin at the very tip earning a large scream from Jacob. Edward took the opportunity

to shove the porcelain penis into Jacobs mouth and Jacob began to gag. Edward slowly took it out but

not all the way. Jacob began to thrash his head, in pain and feeling suffocated. Edward got onto Jacobs

chest and then locked Jacobs head into place with his knees. Slowly he pushed the penis in deeper until

Jacob had the entire penis in his mouth. Buckling it behind Jacobs head he turned back to the box and

dug through it, taking out devices that made Jacob cringe. Heavy pants came from Jacobs mouth, tears

stung his eyes and his penis throbbed uncontrollably.

Finally Edward turned back and looked at the penis with the clothes pin, "That looks like it needs help."

He had a liquid vial, "What happens when your people get nightshade into their blood?" Jacob shook his

head and Edward laughed, "Want to see?" He made his way over to Jacob and unscrewed the top of the

porcelain penis, dumping the liquid into it. A short time later Jacob was heard swallowing and gagging.

Edward smiled as he took off the clothes pin and placed a ring at the base of Jacobs penis. Jacob knew

what was happening and he thrashed even more. Edward just stared and smiled, "I will train you well

pet."

_That's it for this chapter, sorry it took so long to update, the night is young and Edward is not even close to done with Jacob. Please review. Thanks_

_DW_


	6. Oh sweet Agony

_OH sweet Agony, this poor poor pathetic fool that falls in love as an abused dog falls for his master, out of fear as well as wanting love desperately. - Jester_

Chapter 6- Agony of the Night

Jacob couldn't believe what was happening, he was laying chained to the bed with a giant penis in his mouth and a ring around his own.

With night shade in his system he would be in heat in a few seconds and the pain that came with it would be devastating. Not to mention that his clan usually went through this at this time of month.

Edward was looking through the box placing items in one pile and those items made Jacob cry. Tears spilled down his cheeks and he began to choke, Edward walked over to him.

"Stop crying like a babe pet, its not that horrible is it?" Jacob continued to choke so Edward pinched his nose until he calmed down when he finally released Jacobs nose, Jacob was no longer crying and instead he was struggling for breath.

Edward smirked to himself and picked up a device that was like a wrist band but vibrated and he put it around Jacob's penis. Jacob shook his head and Edward flicked his penis with his finger, Jacob cringed and Edward laughed.

"Don't worry pet, I have to wait until the night shade begins to work." Jacob no longer sobbed, silent tears fell down his cheeks. Edward leaned over him and licked them off, "Don't worry, tonight I will not penetrate you myself as much as I have wanted to, and as much as I lust for you. Instead I will just torture you to prepare you for our future together."

He grabbed two earring hoops and he slowly sanitized one, "The girls wear these, its very attractive, you will look and feel very good when you are used to them."

Edward leaned and grabbed a nipple between his thumb and index finger, "I would put ice but, it shouldn't hurt as much. Also you must learn punishment for your foul mouth." Jacob began bucking again and Edward mounted him, "Pet, you don't want to move me, I might have to do it again and I wouldn't mind, but, the time it would take.. and the cleaning I would have to do."

Jacob tried to stop moving but he kept trembling and Edward began to feel regret as Jacob looked at him with fear and hate, this wasn't what he wanted. Then Jacob stiffened and Edward was stabbed in his back by a erection.

"So you are ready?" Jacob glared at him before turning his head and Edward stabbed his nipple with the edge of the earring. Jacob arched his back and Edward forgot his guilt, instead he sat on Jacob until Jacob calmed down. "We have one left, so don't move so it can go as smoothly as the second one."

Edward slowly pierced the second nipple taking his time and causing Jacob to scream, but it wasn't very loud considering the penis in his mouth. Edward leaned down and licked the nipples, then kissed Jacobs cheek. He leaned back and looked at his work.

Edward fondled the nipples that were red and bleeding, "these will come in handy later in our play. I was thinking of piercing other places, just be glad I am not in the mood pet. " Jacob felt his eyes widen at those words and his entire body started trembling. Edward got off of him and removed the penis, "If you scream I will pierce it though." Jacob nodded and licked his lips as his head fell numbly against the blankets. Edward moved to the pile and Jacob whimpered, his mind trembled at the thoughts.

He picked up a candle and a match, lighting the candle he set it aside then picked up another penis shaped tube, instead it was like a pump, that put stuff into the body.

He picked up the candle and walked over to Jacob then began dripping the burning hot wax onto the sensitive skin between the penis and the ass.

Jacob was a warrior and was made to deal with torture, but this was terrible, "Edward, please! Stop this! It burns!" the hot was as if they were putting a fire right on that skin.

He thrashed but Edward didn't stop. When he was done, he picked up the penis device and put it on the edge of Jacobs entrance. Jacob's eyes

widen and then Edward savagely thrust the device in. Jacob felt pain as well as nausea, he felt as the fake penis went all the way inside inch by inch and he

shuddered as his erection began to feel painful. Edward straighten up, "Its all the way in, this should feel very good, so just lay back and enjoy it

pet." The device also moved in and out, with two remotes in his hand, Edward sat on the foot rest between Jacobs legs. Watching Jacob who felt humilated and exposed. Dirty.

Edward smiled, "Let the party begin." He began the vibrator on Jacob's penis and Jacob began to pant. Pulling on his restraints Edward knew he was starting to feel the pain. "You like that you slut? Do you let others touch you?" with the push of another button the vibration became faster as gasps escaped Jacob. Edward pushed the other remote control, and the

penis began moving in and out of Jacob in harder thrusts while also vibrating. Edward thrust his foot to the end of the dildo that was in Jacob and pushed it in further, making it move further in and hit Jacob's prostate. This caused Jacob to try and crawl away but failed. Pleasure and Pain wracked Jacobs body and he crying like a child. A steady wail escaped him as loud as he could. Edward sighed, "stop the screaming, how does your body feel?"

Jacob shook his head yet the wailing died down as Edward crawled onto him relieving the pressure in his ass and licking his nipples as he passed by. "Now pet, I need you to start holding your breath during this so I am going to start training you to hold it. Today you will hold it for a minute. Ready?" He placed his hand over Jacob's mouth. "If you bite me, I will hurt you worse." Edward warned.

Jacob nodded and he stayed still, allowing gasps to escape him and even a moan once. "Okay take a deep breath." Jacob did that and all of a sudden the clothes pin was on his nose and his mouth was being clamped shut.

Jacob counted to thirty seconds and he felt his air in his lungs start to burn. His erection grew harder and Jacob finally knew Edwards trick, this was a great turn on. Jacob found himself surprised that he was so calm, he counted to forty five and his penis needed attention, his entrance was being violated, and at fifty five the penis in his entrance hit a sensitive spot that made him see spots and he bucked with a moan into Edward.

He whimpered. Edward was caught off guard with the actions that he wanted to feel it again. Jacob thrust into him finding the friction enjoyable on his throbbing penis but then shook his head as the minute passed but Edward didn't let him go. Instead he caressed Jacob's face, keeping it still.

Jacob whined to be released to be allowed to breath, he bucked and tried to turn his head. Jacob felt his vision darkening.

Finally Edward took the close pin off and Jacob breath in all the air he could, when the tape was taken off Jacob was only able to take one deep breath before Edwards mouth descended to his. Jacob bit

Edwards mouth and Edward leaned back, "No biting pet." Jacob whispered "Screw you." Edward shook his head, "I believe the roles are

reversed." Jacob gasped in air and that's when Edward decided to do it. He took off the vibrator and the ring releasing the liquid in the fake penis.

Jacob moaned as he reached ecstasy and this time when Edward kissed him, he responded due to his animal nature.


	7. Guilty

**Hello! Thank you for the reviews! Jacob is starting to fall for the already fallen Edward. But their pride and prejudice makes them act like idiots... HAHA. **

_Darling listeners and readers, this story does get better, but only after the storm.- Jester_

Everything was quiet, a little too quiet for his liking. Jacob awoke to see the moon low and the sun rising. His head felt like it was going to split yet again and his body ached in the worst ways. He felt complete but he knew that it wasn't true. He had not been mated with, just violated. Sadness crept up on him and he sighed, holding it then letting it out.

The recent events crashed down into his mind a he flinched curling up into a ball and placing the covers over himself. His head wasnt covered and he was breaking out in sweat. Tears stormed down his face, he was a god in battle, a soldier and ruler of his people, now, he was also the heir's pet.

He didn't even allow him the dignity to claim him as a lover, or even a whore, just a toy to destroy and hurt at whim. They had killed everything he had known, his people, his family, his hope, and now they had broken him. His mind whirled as darkness consumed him.

Alice walked in and he sat up hoping that she would not notice much of his abuse. She crawled into his bed which apparently Edward had been able to change into clean covers. She offered him some tea and he took it while she had hers, "Are you alright? I saw my brother storm out earlier and decided to come see you."

He nodded and smiled, "Yes, I suppose I can be a bit more understanding of the position he is in. I wonder, would you like to have breakfast? I'm hungry and I know woman who are with child often are as well."

Alice chuckled, "You are right, I will have some breakfast brought in, along with some friends I know you will enjoy, how about you shower?" Jacob turned away, "I don't believe I can rise yet." Alice nodded, "I will have Veronica wash you then. Is that okay?" Jacob nodded, "Please?"

Alice came back in followed by Sam and Seth, Jacob felt hope return to his eyes as he saw them healthy and a bit cheerful. "My brothers!" Jacob saw them flinch and then look away, he felt desperation return, "I see, please, forgive me, if you wish to not converse with me.." Seth did not allow him to finish his sentence and ran onto him and hugged him, "My King, please. Forgive our traitorous behavior." Jacob took him into his arms, "Seth?"

Sam nodded, "We have fallen in love with pale ones. I am to marry Emily soon, and Seth is to marry Aro." Jacob looked shocked and Alice intervined, "Breakfast?" Sam shook his head, "It is best if we took our leave." Tears fell down Jacob's face as he clung to Seth, "Sam, embrace me brother, I am happy for you. You are both marrying, and adapting to this life which I have not been able to save you." Seth smiled at Alice, "At least the war is over, and your brother was properly buried."

Sam nodded, "The heir buried him in our royal gardens, along with your father. Turns out our king was dying of a disease, it was better for the pale one to have killed him, he died a hero." Jacob let a sob out and Alice, Seth, and Sam embraced him. Then they continued their breakfast and caught up on events.

Edward was out for a run, he couldn't believe his lust had won over. He had been waiting all of this time for Jacob to awaken to show him how he could love. Instead he had broken the poor innocent, he doubted that Jacob would love him after the incidents of the night.

Edward stopped at the edge of a lake. Edward turned to the nearest tree and punched it, blood ran down his hand but he didnt stop, instead the blood made him want to keep going. A pale hand reached out and stopped him, "What are you doing Edward.?" Jasper asked, "This isn't the solution. You should go and make sure his body is okay. Do this before Alice realizes what's wrong."

Edward shook his head, "I hurt him Jasper, and he isn't going to forgive me." Jasper sighed, "Do you remember how Alice and I met?" Edward rolled his eyes, "Now is definetly not the time."

Jasper continued, "Well, you royals were hunting in the same land that I was with my bandits. You royals were wondering what was eating al your prey, thinking It was the dark ones, you set out to hunt. It turned out to be us and we fought a long hard battle ending with Alice and Esme kidnapped. After treating her like a slave for two weeks, we fell for each other."

Edward shook his head, "Its not the SAME!" He was shaking by now, "I raped him, I broke him, and he is never going to be able to get married and do anything without remembering what I did to him." Jasper shrugged, "You know what? Instead of dilly dalying here, go find out what you can do to help him. I will keep Alice from finding out and going into the room."

Edward scoffed, "How will you do that?" Jasper nodded to the lake, "I am taking her on a trip, we want to find out the gender, now fix him please. Alice is really delicate and a hit of anger will make her lose the child. She likes Jacob." Edward sighed, "I am going, you get Alice away for a few days." Jasper smiled, "There is nothing wrong if you decide to marry him. We would end the slavery of the wolves you know." Edward kept walking, "I need an heir, and that is preposterous.." Jasper cocked his head staring after him, "Doesn't he know even male wolves are fertile?"

Edward opened the door to the room and saw Jacob with Seth, Alice, and Sam. He saw how Seth was wrapped around Jacob and felt a possessive wave pass through him, then he saw Jacob wince as he realized what was happening. He smiled warmly at him and Jacob nodded in acknowledgment. Alice stood, "I decided Jacob might feel better having family around. So I brought them." Edward smiled, "Welcome. I apologize, but can I speak to Jacob? You may visit again later." The wolves said their good byes as did Alice and soon the two were alone.

"I have brought you some food, and some medicine, this should help you." Edward beckoned to the items on a tray nearby he had brought, 'Should you need anything else, dont hesitate to ask." Jacob turned away tears streaming down his face and in his head the word whore kept repeating itself. He had responded to the rape like a baby licking honey, he had enjoyed it and that was a disgrace, he shook his head but the word kept tormenting him.

Edward made a move to pat his shoulder but instead decided not to and turned away, "I will be back in a while, please dont inform Alice of this. I am really sorry Jacob. I didn't want this to be like.. well this." With this last thought spoken aloud he left the room. Jacob smiled sadly as he wiped himself down, the proof of last night gone within moments and he applied medicine as needed. He laid back down in the bed and closed his eyes, he didnt want to face reality at this moment. He didnt want to be reminded of how unloved he really was.


	8. Not Again!

Chapter 8

Edward awoke around sunset, it had been an entire day since Jasper had taken Alice away, it was about time that he fixed things with Jacob. "How the hell am I supposed to do this?" He paced in the outer chambers of his room. A thump was heard and he ran into his room, Jacob was trying to walk to the bathroom.

He pulled his arm and tried to help him up. Jacob was surprised and he looked at Edward, "What do you want?" Edward knew what he had done was unforgivable but still the way Jacob spoke stung him, "You'll get hurt." Jacob was honestly confused but his pride made him snap, "Pale one, dont pretend to care now." Edward closed his eyes, "If I can't have him love me, I'll force him."

He opened his eyes then slowly made his way towards him, "Pet, you misunderstand, I need entertainment and so in order for me to have it, you can't die." Jacob felt his smirk disappear and Edward found himself wondering if Jacob had wished secretly that he would care. Jacob turned away from Edward, "I have still not recovered from that night, please leave."

Edward felt his temper rising, "That is not up to you, you have no such liberties damn pet!" With that he pulled Jacob to his feet with the chain connected to his collar, "You have upset me, I was going to let you sleep and go about being bored but now, I want entertainment." Jacob spat on Edwards face and Edward wiped it off, with a glare he punched Jacob in the stomach, "You stupid animal, regret is all you will have by the end of tonight." Edward chained Jacob to the center of the bed canopy, leaving enough chain for Jacob to kneel on the mattress.

"Damn... you.." Jacob gasped. "Not yet, I will train you to be obedient even if I have to break every single one of your bones." Jacob pulled on the chains, "Are you going to rape me again? Will you be such a coward?" Edward smiled sadly, "You talk to much for a damn dog, this will teach you."

He walked over to his dresser and grabbed an herb and cloth, "Do you know what wolfsbane does to a mutt like you?" Jacob bit his lip, "You're a demented.." Edward shoved the herb in his mouth followed by the rag then tied it in place with a rope. Jacob felt his eyes water and he continued to glare. "I will be back, please dont go anywhere."

Jacob began to feel the effects of the wolfsbane shortly after Edward had left, tears rolled down his cheek as his penis rose high in erection. He shut his eyes tightly and pulled on the chains as hard as possible, still nothing happened. It hurt so much and he wanted it to get attention that he tried getting his legs to help. Edward walked in at that moment with a bag and Jacob quivered not knowing what to expect. Edward flinched inwardly at the fear on Jacob's face but grinned at him, "Is the young prince afraid?"

Jacob stopped moving and stood perfectly still as Edward walked with an ointment, he put it on Jacob's penis, "This will make the erection bigger, and this will stop you from coming." He put a ring around the penis and then put a thin tube into the penis causing Jacob to scream, though it came out in muffles. Edward went back to the box and grabbed two rings, "Bigger rings, what do you think? For your nipples it would be a great addition dont you think?"

Jacob shook his head and Edward neared him, "Dont move or its going to hurt more." Jacob felt fire go into his blood as his first nipple was pierced with a bigger ring, he bucked and tried to kick at Edward who dodged and chuckled, "I will pierce else where if you dont calm down." Jacob froze and even though he twisted in pain, he didn't attack Edward again.

Tears continued to spill down his cheeks and he began to feel the ointment's effects, almost like if they had put acid on his penis he twitched and pulled but to no avail. "This is your punishment pet, it lasts for two hours, when the ointment is gone though, the wolfsbane is left for another hour. When that is done I will release you." Jacob whined and pulled on his chains. Edward leaned against the head of the bed, "I will simply just watch you."

Jacob held on with only whining until an hour was up, after that hour he began to brawl crying and begging as much as the cloth allowed him for release. Edward smiled and rose, "Fine, I will punish you in another way, and I will lessen your time to only two hours." Jacob nodded and Edward walked to the box and pulled out a whip, "Have you ever been whipped before?" Jacob winced and shook his head, not wanting to take the deal anymore. Before he could utter a sound the whip came down and slapped the tip of his penis sending him into a rage of pain that lasted a few minutes.

"I see," Edward shrugged, "You dont like it?" Jacob had no time for recovery as the whip came down onto his back and he arched it in pain. Edward walked up to jacob and tied the tip of the whip around his neck several layers, then he kicked Jacob's knees open, "This will be your punishment, if you disobey me again, it will be public!" He took the whips handle and shoved it up Jacob's ass, Jacob tried to rise but Edward kept him in place as he shoved it up to the brim, "How does that feel? You are sucking it up well, but I will still have to tie it."

Edward found a rope and tied it in place, then closed Jacob's legs making the handle feel gigantic. Tying his knees together Edward leans back and closes his eyes, "Because you haven't be quiet like I said to, you will not be allowed to release until I wake up." Jacob shook his head and his eyes pleaded. Edward shrugged and turned away, "Wake me up in the morning."


	9. Situations?

**Sorry for taking so long, things have been hectic but for Jake they are about to turn around**!Chapter 9- Damn it?

Edward felt himself dose off, even though he had not planned to, his dreams carried him

into another world, one where the prince he loved, loved him back. Jacob closed his eyes as the pain in his penis increased. It had been four hours since his suffering began and Edward still wasn't awake.

Jacob looked at the enemy with devastation in his eyes, thoughts of abuse wracked his mind and he wanted to cry even more. Then he was brought back down to reality as pain racked his body and he groaned in pain. His groan seemed to disturb Edward from his nap, slowly he stirred and sat up.

Jacob noted through teary eyes how Edward rubbed his eyes after waking up. Jacob remained as still as possible, not knowing if Edward was made for being disturbed.

"Damn it." Edward muttered rubbing his face, "This again." Jacob felt the pain once more and moaned again, causing Edward to flinch, "Listen Jake, I want to apologize, and I will try to relieve you. This is going to hurt but I need you to stay awake. Can you do that?"

Jacob nodded as well as he could as another pulse wracked his body, he didn't even question why Edward was crawling towards him. Edward had dreamed this and if Jake would only love him back it would make his dream perfect.

"I am going to remove the cloth from your mouth. Don't raise your voice or I will have to leave the rag in. I didn't mean for this to go so far." Jacob nodded again silently pleading to be released. Edward took the rag out of Jake's mouth and Jake spit out the herb coughing endlessly until Edward gave him some water.

"Now Jake, take a deep breathe and hold it, I am going to help you but please, don't scream." Jacob sighed, "Very well, please uncuff me and lay me down."

Edward looked around avoiding his eyes, "I can't do that, I need to be sure you won't run away and after everything that has happened I don't trust you. I can't." Jacob closed his eyes, "That isn't my fault now is it? I am begging you, please?"

When that didn't seem to work, Jacob figured he would go with the truth, he had nothing left to lose. "You are now my mate whether I like it or not and I have to keep you alive and close to me." Jacob took a deep breath, "Considering several things, I need you to relieve me and I can't be silent while dangling from the ceiling it would be uncomfortable, please Prince Edward."

Edward looked surprised and felt so alive, "I'm your mate?" Jacob looked away and shuddered, "Yes, now please release me!" Edward looked for a bit at the man he loved hanging there and then uncuffed him. His heart hurt with happiness.

Slowly releasing him, Edward caught Jacob who had spent too much time with his arms above him. Placing a kiss on his forehead Edward lowered Jacob down, then began kissing down Jake's body. "Please permit me to touch you." Jacob growled, "Yes, just don't hurt me anymore."

Edward kissed the swollen head of Jacob's penis, "I will not. I will show you happiness." Jake gasped, "Edward please hurry!" Edward didn't need to be told twice and took in all of Jake's bulge. Slowly lubricating the ring around the hilt of Jake's manhood, twisting it with his teeth.

He moved his hand to the whip that was in Jacob's ass he used a knife to cut the rope and removed it carefully, gently, causing Jacob to moan. He wanted to hear his name. Rising and causing Jacob to whimper he lubed his penis and slowly entered Jacob.

Jacob felt tears in his eyes and then Edward stopped. "I am sorry Jacob, you wouldn't want me in you, not after this." Edward began removing himself and Jacob caught his hand, "Please? Don't stop?" Edward had a surprised smile but he leaned down and kissed Jacob as he entered him.

Then moved lower and began sucking the ring off Jacob's cock. Finally he began to move up and down in rhythm to his thrusts and eventually he took the ring off causing Jacob to cum into his mouth as he came inside Jacob. Jake clenched Edward's hair and moaned loudly, Edward quickly silenced him with his mouth and soon they were gasping for air and resuming the kissing.

\

Jacob awoke after being fully rested, his eventful night came back to him and he winced. His ass didn't hurt as much as last time though his dick throbbed a bit and his throat was hoarse. He felt an arm around him and he turned slowly, his breath catching as he saw who was beside him, he loved this pale one and was willing to become an abused pet for him.

A tear escaped him as he realized what he had said last night to be true. Edward had taken him, and that made him his mate whether he like it or not. He brought his hand down to caress Edward's face and Edward moved.

Jacob quickly withdrew his hand and quivered, he didn't know what was wrong and what was right in the culture of the pale ones. "Don't stop please." Edward muttered, "I don't care if you touch me Jake. I love you and have been dreaming of this for a while now." Jacob whimpered, "But you hurt me."

This made Edward sit up and hug Jacob to him, he didn't like it when Jacob whimpered, " I didn't mean to Jake, really. But I wanted you so bad and you hated me with all of your being, this isn't an excuse. I went crazy when you hated me. I needed to feel you love me and when that didn't happen at the very least I needed to see you cum."

Jake trembled with those words, "When we mate, we do so for life. Do you accept me, and only me then? As your equal? I do love you but I want to feel loved as a person not a pet." Edward smiled, "I love you and only you. Lets go talk to father about this, maybe your people can come to agreements with my people and we can all live in peace by the time the wedding sets."

Jake flinched, "I don't think I can walk." Edward felt his heart ache, "I am ashamed Jake, of my behavior. I will help you trust me someday." Jake growled, "Edward Cullen,(Edward winced) Did you say you would marry me? Really? (Edward smiled and nodded) Then for now lets wait until I feel better." Edward smiled,"Day in bed it is then. Alice will be so happy!" They snuggled together and for the first time in a while Jake felt at peace as he fell asleep with the man he loved.

**So I realize this is moving a bit fast and I apologize for it. In other news, comments? Questions? Please Review! Next Chapter is the last one! /3**


	10. The Royal End

**Welcome guests! It is I the Jester, returning again for the end of this story. Please allow the romance, the hurt, the agony, and selfishness to touch the darkest found in your core. Here is the ending of Royal Love...**

Jacob awoke to cold hands wrapped around him, he stiffened as he remembered the previous day. He could not believe he had mated with the Heir to the throne. A hand brushed his side, "hey, are you okay?" Edward's voice carried worry for him, he knew that but still he flinched. "Edward." Jacob said, "What does this mean to you? Where do we lie?" Edward felt his heart speed up, "We are lovers Jacob. Remember this always, I will love you more than life itself." Jacob nodded and curled up into Edward's arms, "I will Love you always as well."

Three months Later.

The sun was setting as Jacob and Edward were walking in the garden. Jacob had not been feeling well the last few weeks but he refused to let that stop him. Edward and his race were accepting the wolves and some even went as far as to love them. Jacob looked up at his lover, "Edward, what are our plans?" Edward shrugged, "I don't really know Jacob. We must rule our kingdoms, that is something we can not forsake. However, I do believe that I have a surprise for you." Jacob looked out into the mountains that once were his home, sadness swept through him and Edward sighed, knowing the reason. "Come on," he said, "I would like to have a family dinner before our wedding this weekend." Jacob nodded and followed close behind, his face was looking pale to Edward and he worried.

Jacob chose simple robes to wear to dinner his hair tied behind him in a braid. Edward met up with him on the staircase and took his knuckles, placing a kiss on them. "Jake," Edward said softly, "I worry about you." Jacob grinned wolfishly, "It isn't me you should worry about darling." Edward rose an eyebrow in confusion, then he was tackled by his brother Emmet. "Our dearest little brother is getting married!" Edward groaned rising and glared at Jacob, "Traitor." Jacob frowned, he didn't liked being called that. He shook his head and followed the two boys down into the family dinner room.

Dinner was pleasant, no arguing, no insults, and best of all the dessert was delicious and that was all Jacob ate. Edward turned in time to see Jacob eat a spoon full of ice cream and smear it on his lips, reminding Edward of his semen on Jacob's lips. Edward shuddered and mentally scold himself, now wasnt the time to be thinking dirty thoughts. As he looked around the table he smiled, he enjoyed these moment when the family was together. They were so very accepting of the marriage between the two, especially Carlisle and Esme. The kingdoms were living together and there was no threat to anything or anyone, this was peace. He raised his glass, "Jacob, as a surprise I wanted you to know, we will be getting married at your castle. We will also be moving there." Jacob looked surprised and then ran to Edward and kissed him, he took his seats moments later, "Thank you love."

Jacob was definitely not feeling well. He began getting a dizzy spell well into his fourth cake serving. He rose abruptly getting the attention from everyone at the table, "I apologize but I do not feel well and will retire to my bed for rest." Alice rose, "Oh honey are you okay?" Her belly now showed enormously and Jacob was so very careful around her, as was everyone else. "No, please sit down, I believe you're the one that has to rest." Jacob told her then turned to leave. However, he did not make it far and before he got to the staircase he gasped and fell backwards. Jasper was the nearest one and caught him before he hit the ground. Alice immediately turned to Edward, "EDWARD!" Edward stood shocked then rushed over to him, "I have not done anything Alice! I have not! Someone get the healer, both for wolves and for us, we can't risk anything less!" People rushed around as Edward picked him up, "I'll take him to our chambers."

Edward watched the healers go in, they had been in there for hours. Randomly they would come out and ask weird questions but other than that they were in the room. Finally close to dawn they emerged yawning and talking in excited tones. The entire family gathered around, the healers lifted their hands in order to silence the questions.

"We have good news and bad news." the wolf healer said, "The good news is that he is pregnant." Edward paled as Alice and Rosalie jumped for joy, high fiving their mates. Carlisle frowned having been a healer himself, "What is the problem?" The other healer shook her head, "They are two different breeds, it is taking a tole on his body. He is dying, it takes nine months to carry our baby to term, for wolves it is six, however, we are guessing it will be in between." The wolf healer shook her head, "We are afraid he won't last past the fifth month, abortion is the only way to go if you wish to save him. We have talked to him and he wants to think about it, but I know this boy. He will not abort the children."

Edward swallowed, "Children?" Alice shook her finger at him, "Silly brother. Wolves have litters, didn't you know?" Edward leaned against the wall, "Oh shit." The healers tilt their head, "IF he decides to keep them, which he will, we can offer to monitor them. They will be the only ones he could have, his body would not survive another pregnancy." Edward nodded, "I will speak to him, this would explain so much in the last few weeks." "We are going to retire then." The healers left and Alice looked at him, "Tell him I will visit him in the morning." Edward nodded before going into the room.

Jacob was lying against the pillows, his eyes were red as if he wanted to cry, but warriors never cried. "It's the hormones." he explained to Edward who again nodded, its as if that was all he could do.

"What do you want to do Jake?" Edward asked. "I am going to keep them Edward, there are three, they are our children." Jacob replied then sniffed, "Is it because they are hybrids that you don't want them? Is that it?" Edward leaned forward and kissed Jacob's temple, "Of course not, Darling. I love everything that you are included in. We will laugh about this next year while we plan the triplets first birthday." Jacob leaned over and kissed him, "I love you. Edward smiled, "And I you."

four months later

Jacob was wheezing, he had to get help but he could barley walk with the size of his belly. That was the problem right now, he could not believe it but his water had broke. He was having contraptions and they sent pain to his brain. He reached the stairs and groaned, "Fuck." "That is no way for a royal to act Jacob." He turned to see Rosalie looking at him, he and her had not really clicked, they got along but not more than the average greetings. "I need the healer." Jacoib said. Rosalie rose an eyebrow, "What's wrong? Cravings?" Jacob gritted his teeth, "My water broke." He expected her to complain but relent, not at all what happened, she lifted him with her strength and shouted, "Emmet!" Emmet bounced around the corner, "What?" "Jacob is giving birth, get the healers, get Edward, and be sure not to disturb Alice who finally got her child settled." Emmet looked at Jacob and smiled, "I hope your's are boys, cause I really want to teach them to fight." Rose growled, "NOW!" Emmet took off as Rosalie ran to the bedroom, "Why didn't you yell or something? You shouldn't be walking." Jacob winced as another contraption hit him, when the wave passed he smiled, "I hadn't thought about it." Rosalie sighed, "I will probably have to leave the room, but I want you to make it okay wolf? Edward loves you, and we have begun to love you." Jacob grinned, "Feeling something are you?" Rosalie growled, "Shut it."

Edward was running fast, faster then he could think and he didn't stop until he reached Jacob, who looked to be in pain. "Jake?" he whispered. "What?" Jake asked. "You okay right?" Edward looked worried as the healers marched in, "Yes love. Wait outside. They'll call you when the children are coming out." Sighing he nodded then turned to Rosalie who had agreed to stay in place of Alice. Edward left and the process started.

Again, it was several hours before they called Edward in, his head was spinning as he smelt the rust smell of blood coming from the room. They called him and he stepped in as a shrill cry echoed around the room. He inched closer and saw Jacob's belly sliced in half, he sobbed as he saw his lover's eyes closed and he turned to his sister who had tears in her eyes. She handed him a little boy with black hair and eyes that were surely going to be his. Jasper appeared beside him, his face torn in confusion and sadness as he took another little boy who was identical to the first. Carlisle stepped next to him as well and took the third child, with bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. Then they all looked surprised as a fourth child was brought out, a tiny girl with hazel eyes and golden hair.

"We didn't guess there was a little one hiding behind her brothers." the healer said as she began stitching up the split belly that caused Edward to hold his child against him and sob hard as he stared at his loved one. "I love you Jake!" "I love you too, but I am not getting pregnant again." Jake replied softly. Edward opened his eyes wide as did everyone except the healers, Rosalie, and Carlisle. "You're alive!" Edward screamed. Jake looked shocked. "Did you not want me to be?" Edward rushed to his side and took his lips against his, when they seperated he sighed, "You looked dead Jake." Jacob rolled his eyes, "I just had four kids, I feel dead." The room laughed and Edward looked at their litter, "They're so much more than what I had expected." Jacob smiled as his eyes drifted closed, "Their names will be Masen Anthony Alec and Jane." Edward grinned, "I think those are perfect get rest." He looked at his children, "I'm a father!" Jasper rolled his eyes, "Trust me, in a few days you won't be so excited." At that instant Alice stormed in, "How is he?" Jasper put a finger to his lip as he passed on Anthony to his aunt, "Resting, as you should be." Rosalie grinned, "I wonder how fast they'll grow up?" Edward looked at Jacob, "We'll spend all of eternity together looking after them, so it doesn't matter."

**Hello my friends I see we have come to the end of the story. I would like to tell you that they lived happily ever after...**

**For the Most part!~**


End file.
